Shampoo (TRTC)
Background The oldest in her age group (the 18 year olds), Shampoo is a loyal and stalwart Amazon warrior of the Nyuchezuu (Joketsuzoku) village, the finest female fighter of her generation, and the Native Champion of the Village. Since she was young, Shampoo was raised to be a warrior, and a leader - more the former than the latter. She quickly overshadowed her peers in the development of her Martial Arts, and eventually she gained the patronage of the Matriarch and Council Elder Khu Lon (Cologne). Shampoo was raised and trained in isolation, and combined with her status as a child of the village aristocracy, this lead to a deep seated arrogance towards the other weaker villagers (and outsiders).On her fifteenth year she entered a village wide Tournament. She was about to win when Ranma-chan casually defeated her while passing through back home to Japan (because the two Saotomes ate the victor's feast, one of them had to win it). Shampoo gave the pigtailed girl the "Kiss of Death" and pursued her for almost a year through China and eventually into Japan, when it was revealed that Ranma-chan was actually a man with a Jyusenkyou Curse. Ranma accidentally knocked her out, and so she gave him the "Kiss of Marriage." After a deception at Ranma's hands, Shampoo returned home in disgrace (having not killed Ranma-chan), and was cursed in the process of retraining at Jyusenkyou. She thus suffers from the Spring of Drowned Cat (Maoniichuan).Generally straightforward in her dealings and her attempts to get Ranma to marry her, Shampoo is perhaps the most unscrupulous of his fiancés. Despite Mousse's many attempts to win her affection, she has repeatedly rejected any and all efforts on his part to take their relationship beyond acquaintance. Shampoo remains, after two years, devoted to claiming Ranma as her airen (husband) and upholding her village laws. Official Service Record Suspected to have committed illegal acts across three provinces (Qinghai, Sichuan, Yunnan), the latter of these has been confirmed as a 'training trip.' Implied to have been involved in a paramilitary expedition into Myanmar/Burma (2001). The PRC maintains records on those Amazons it 'uses' but we have redacted public records as necessary. She first encountered Lt. Saotome in 2003 and chased him back to Japan in 2004. She then became involved with the rest of the Nerima crew, in particular developing a rivalry of sorts with Squaddies Kuonji and Tendo. The initial impression was not favorable. While respectful towards her superiors, the squaddie was a major source of discord within CT:India and CT:Juliet; frequently abusive towards her teammates, obsessive towards her CO (then Special Lt Saotome); often giving only minimal effort, particularly when distracted by her romantic pursuit of her commanding officer. My analysis at the time was that she not be exposed to actual combat and that Juliet Squad be reorganized. That impression has changed over the last few months. The Lt-Juliet has done a good job getting his squad together and the squaddie has shown marked improvement on all fronts. Much of that improvement can be traced directly to the destruction of her home village and the related events. I've never seen her more focused. Recommend continued psychological evaluation; she has a strong judgmental streak and her 'code of honor' is more like a 'code of revenge.' My impression as of the time of this assessment is that her morale is FAIR (she has concerns about being "left behind" by Sqd Kuonji), but her investment and commitment to the squad and the organization have improved to GOOD. Style As a master of various close combat oriented martial arts; Kung Fu Shampoo’s fighting style relies almost entirely on conventional martial arts and weapons use. She is skilled in a vast array of weapons, and possesses formidable strength and agility. Her greatest weakness is in her special techniques, and the difficulty she had conceptualizing her ki (manifesting it offensively or defensively) as her conceptualization is related to touch which makes it less convenient for her then Mousse who uses touch all the time for his Hidden Weapons. Shampoo’s main problem is power. Shampoo had learned how to externalize her ki years ago, back when she learned mind altering acupressure. She has no problem perceiving other battle auras. Just her own available supply of raw ki is low. It always has been. Everyone in her family, from the generations even before Cologne, had massive ki reserves and impressive chakra generation. For whatever reason - genetic, environmental, her own chakras could only generate a rather anemic battle aura. She made the best of it: efficiently using that energy to augment and improve her physical abilities. When she learned externalizing techniques, they were all ones that got maximum effect for a minimum of energy. She uses weapons and terrain, ruthlessness and tactics, all to compensate for that one glaring vulnerability: that one failing she couldn't overcome. Her aura... just couldn't extend far enough from her body. The techniques she can use, then, are based around using very little external ki, including a variety of esoteric pressure points as she perceives details in ki by feeling resistance. After meeting Perfume and after the fall of the village Shampoo got serious about training again. After they'd freed Cologne the Elder, she'd taken Shampoo back under her wing - or cane rather - for some serious and hands on help. Marksmanship remains first rate. Without a doubt, she's the best shot out of India and Juliet, at least with a laser or projectile rifle. Accurate and calm, even without a spotter. Very good eye for lay of the land and ambushes, particularly in rural terrain. Proficient at long and very long range sniper fire; hates missing. Less well suited for suppression duties. Very deadly in CQC as well. Weak at intermediate ranges. Assortment of unusual martial arts techniques of non-combat utility. Well suited for recon, recon-by-fire, rapid response, some covert ops. Somewhat weak psionics class-D. Squaddie is ruthless, calculated and aggressive on the battlefield, towards aliens or humans. She once slogged and swiam through three miles of festering swamp to chase down a fleeing Celatid (and then three miles back after killing it and impaling the corpse on a stick). Stats (Ranked in comparison to peers; 1-5+) Speed: 2.5 Strength: 3.0 Stamina: 3.0 Weapons: 3.5 Techniques: 1.5 Total: 13.5 Special Techniques Hissatsu Shiatsuken (Certain Kill Pressure Point Strikes) Xi Fa Xiang Gao: This is a set of techniques that do no physical damage, but that can affect the human brain. It comes in a wide variety of effects. In one example a certain shampoo with the alchemical ingredient ‘formula 110’ is used on the target’s scalp, in combination with some pressure points, inducing momentary paralysis. The hair is then rapidly dried off, leaving the target feeling both refreshed and slightly confused. A successful use of this technique can wipe out select memories (though only minor ones can be permanently removed; strong feelings or memories tend to return over time and through exposure). Another example is the “remote control acupressure” which produces a suggestive/minor mind control effect on an unprepared or weakened opponent. Shampoo has similar skills in this area to Dr. Tofu, though her knowledge of pressure points is far less extensive. Box Blower Blow: This is an Amazon technique of unknown origin. A tiny infusion of ki, delivered via the fingers, is used to disrupt the contents of a box. This was used in the Martial Arts Takeout Race to good effect, where it would destroy the contents (food) in contestant’s boxes simply and efficiently. It would also work on most ‘wet’ products, or those with large amounts of water, but would be ineffective against dry targets, like a cardboard box with a Ming Vase in it, encased in Styrofoam. Serious use against an unshielded and unprepared human body could cause discomfort and indigestion. Kinbaku Chao Mien (Chow Mein Strike): In this technique, Shampoo uses special noodles to completely encapsulate the victim's head, forcing the person to eat the noodles or suffocate. The results of this move are a product both of the special creation of the noodles, and the ability of the user/feeder. Of limited combat effectiveness unless the noodles are poisoned. May or may not be a copy of Ukyou’s similar technique using noodles. Ki Fuuin Keppan (Demon Sealing Blood Oath): A series of Joketsuzoku techniques designed to control powerful individuals in service to the village, or for the good of the village. This includes branding outcasts and criminals to make them (comparatively) harmless, and putting limiters on outsider husbands who become difficult to control. These are powerful techniques, but difficult (or impossible) to use in a combat situation. These techniques are normally restricted to Village Elders, however Sin Ke passed on her secrets to Shampoo (Chapter 22). Sleep Fighting: Shampoo’s battle aura can animate her body to fight effectively, even when unconscious. It is usually sufficient to beat up on anyone hoping to attack a knocked out target. Shampoo beat up Pink and Link without a problem while in this state (this technique may in fact have been developed specifically to counter the poison users). Seong Loong Hein Jow (Double Dragons Present Claws): A dangerous move learned from an exiled Shaolin. Enkakusousa'' (''Remote Control Acupressure): Activated by pressing both fingers against an unprepared target’s temples. Afterwords user is able to control the target’s mind as long as they maintain physical contact. Category:Juliet Squad